


Motionless: Part 7 Preview

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Motionless Part 7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Preview, Tags Contain Spoilers, not much to tag, or I'd give too much away, suspense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Decided to post a sneak peak preview of Part 7. If all works out well, I should be able to post it sometime tomorrow. But enjoy this little preview :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a sneak peak preview of Part 7. If all works out well, I should be able to post it sometime tomorrow. But enjoy this little preview :)

There would be days when you ended up finding yourself standing in the doorway of Bucky’s room, not fully entering it, just…reminiscing. The image of you leaving his room that night always plagued your mind, watching as your figure ran out the door and to your room. Leaving behind a broken man, who just had his life ripped away from him. You slammed the door shut, the sound echoing through the hall. You leaned against the opposite wall, still staring at the door. You were so focused on the door, you never noticed someone stand next to you.

“You know, if you concentrate hard enough, you can open the door?”

You jump, letting out a scream as you clutched your chest. Steve was leaning on the wall where you once were, biting his lip in order to prevent himself from laughing.

“Dammit Steve! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here anyways?” Asking him as you calmed yourself down. His face fell slightly, losing the twinkle in his eye that was there previously.

“What’s with the door?” His chin jerking towards the door. You let your shoulders slump down, sliding down the wall until you were sitting on the floor, right in front of it.

“Bucky wants to talk to me today, says that it’s important.” You tell him as he moves to sit next to you.

“Then why aren’t you down there then? If you don’t mind me asking.” A few seconds passed before you spoke up.

“I already know what he’s going to talk to me about. I mean, it’s to be expected. Considering what I did and what happened over the past few months.” Steve stayed quiet as you fiddled with the bottom of your shirt. You knew you had to have this conversation with him, you just weren’t ready for it to actually become a reality.

                                                                             ————

“Steve said you needed to talk to me about something?” She sat there quietly, patiently, her back was stiff. It was obvious something was bothering her, but I decided to wait on asking her.

“I wanted to talk to you about how we’re going to move forward.” Her breath quickened, she took a few seconds to compose herself.

“I’m listening.” I sat up slowly, still a little sore and watched as the plates in my arm shift when I moved my hand.

“I think it would be best if we didn’t live together…in the same…room. Tony had your things moved to a spare room.”


End file.
